nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Caricature Lists
Many times in the course of the history of the CYOC genre, players have been compared with any number of pop culture icons, TV shows, Movies, and Fictional Characters of all types. On this page, we shall keep some of these comparisons. Rules: 1. If you post a list, please explain where the names come from and who they are of. Including a small explanation. 2. Do not spam this article or I will get it locked out. 3. Try and keep this at least somewhat clean. Red Vs Blue Red Vs Blue is a popular machinima produced by RoosterTeeth based out of Bungie's HALO series. It follows various story arcs, and includes many characters. The following list is attributed to Glock and Wayne. (Still being populated) •Scorched = Sarge (Red Team Leader)) Sarge is attributed to Scorched largely due to their position and control of the situations we find ourselves in. They also share an ability to create massively impractical and insane plans that somehow work. •Farma = Donut (Red Team) They both like Pink, speak in unsensical sentences, and their sexuality is questionable. •Bis = Tucker (Blue Team) He's black and makes constant sexual jokes. •Glock = O'Mally (AI) Both insane, evil and hilarious. Also seems to posses people, and obscure persona's pop up randomly to try and kill him. Also, they like purple •Leg = Doc (Pacifist) Nice guy, pacifist •Wayne = Grif (Red Team) / York (Freelancer) Both incredibly lazy, but occasionally do something of use.(Grif) Pretty idealistic, but can generally get into just about anywhere. Usually on the upper level of rankings, but never the top. (York) •Chip = Tex (Freelance/Blue team) Tears everyone a new one. •Volcano = Simmons (Red Team) Fairly smart and well meaning. Rather reclusive. •Pen = Lopez (Red Team) Both foreign and incredibly hard to listen to. •Teran = Church (De facto Blue team leader) -Nobody can comprehend Teran, who is brilliant but is also a inegma of stupidty rapped in his own intelligence rapped in a taco. •Olaf = Caboose (Blue Team) The lovable idiot •Rp = Delta (AI) Both are emotionless calculators •Bowser = CT (Freelance) CT=Whiny, Bowser=Whiny. See what I'm getting at here? •Omni = Red Flag Zealot (THE FLAG) Total idiots. (Omni says: AND PROUD! :D •Cards = South Dakota (Freelance) •Marge = Wyoming (Freelance) Both try to be evil and die. South Park The following list was made by Omni. Please feel free to contribute. -- Bismarck=Chef (Black and makes constant sexual jokes) Teran and/or Marge=Kenny (Nobody can understand Teran and Marge dies alot) Glock=Cartman (Evil and often hilarious. Also hated by many.) Sirjoseph=God (All-powerful: may or may not exist) Big Gay Al=Farmascape (Sexuality is... questionable at best.) Omni=The WoW guy (Never leaves his computer and also really stupid) Liam of Fez=The Sixth Graders(Elitist. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic You knew it would happen. Omni: Discord Scorched: Princess Celestia RpVictor: Nightmare Moon Legless: Princess Luna Bowswer5: Twilight Sparkle F3N3R3L: Applejack Farma: Rarity Volcano: Fluttershy Bismarck: Rainbow Dash Glock: Commander Hurricane Livelong: Trixie Teran: Big Mac Wane: Cheerilee Fez: Lyra Cardnals: Bon Bon Gnu: (Officially refuses to be sucked into the stupid Brony crap) Kyr: Scootaloo Pen Par: Apple Bloom Marge: Vinyl Scratch Sith: Octavia Djinn: "Loose screw" Olaf: Derpy hooves Magery: Doctor whooves Random Rpvictor=Ron Paul (Initials, and kinda acts like him a bit) Star Wars From George Lucas's series of films. This list is largely made by Wayne and Volcano. 'Teran- Darth Vader' Both started out as "gifted", and became the bad boy. Then they came under the influence of the Emperor, and began to rule with an iron fist. Also, mostly dead, and yet still alive. 'Scorched- Emperor Palpatine' Cuz. 'Glock- Grand Moff Tarkin' Do I really need to explain this one? Highest kill count in the Genre, Tarkin killed a planet... See the similarity? 'Rp- Cmdr. Cody' Logical and follows a plan to the letter. 'Bis- Count Dooku' Egotistical, overpowered by Vader, tool of the Emperor. But he has an awesome beard. (For Star Wars.) 'Farma- Boss Nass' Useless, weakminded. 'Olaf- Bobba Fett (child)' Because a Bounty Hunter is as close as we get to a Viking. 'Gnu- Jango Fett' For the willingness to level guns on anyone. 'Wane- Qui-Gon Jinn' -Considered knowledgeable by his peers, including those who are very highly respected in other regards. -An enemy to be reckoned with in battle. (due to his abilities with both the blade, and in tactics and technology.) -Kind of a maverick in that they both focus on an unaccepted form of operation. (Quin-Gon in his 'Living Force', and Wayne in Magiscience.) -Multiple similarities in character. -The management isn't overly fond of their methods. 'Omni- Battle Droids' Kills all in his path. Annoying to deal with. 'Volc- Obi-Wan Kenobi' -The 'Negotiator'. -Skilled warrior when pressed. -Consider knowledgable and wise by his peers. -Respected by the people in charge.(and as such, given authority.) -Various character traits. 'Bows- Princess Leia Organa' Whiny, and closest I could get to 'Octavia' was 'Organa'.(Starts and ends with the same sounds... right?) Star Trek Scorched: Q (Omnipotent, generally acts benevolent even if he's trolling a bit) Teran: Redshirts (Dies alot, but still alive. Somehow.) Farma: Sulu (Questionable sexuality...) RpVictor: Scotty (Fixes any problem within NC) Omni: Wesley Crusher (dammit, I shouldn't have to explain this) Bows: Reginald Barclay (Holoaddiction, pony addiction... it's related, dammit!) Wane: Mr. Spock (Overly logical and tends to destroy less intelligent peoples if he gets the chance, and has the Nerve Pinch, ie the Logic Hammer) Bis: Worf (More aggressive than most and he's black RS Boss monsters Chip- Nex. Glock- Avatar of Destruction. + Culinaromancer Pen- Koschei the Deathless Omni- Daganoth Mother Bows- Astea Frostweb Volc- Balance elemental Rp- Living Rock Patriarch Farma- Delrith Wayne: Har'Lakk The Riftsplitter Bis: Nomad. Jeff Dunham Puppets Bismarck- Sweet Daddy D (both are black) Rache Glock- Walter (old, cynical) Legless- Achmed (fricking terrorists) Farma- Achmed Juniour (gay) Omni- Peanut (always hyper, has a habit of being annoying) Scorched- Jose the Jalapeno (on a stick) Starcraft Characters Rache Glock - Infested Karrigen (Queen of Blades) - The self styled "Queen Bi*** of the Universe" - A very powerful entity - A recognized tactican - A pain for 9/10th of NC Bismarck - Tassadar - Fights to defend Auir (even if it means going against the Judicator Caste) - Commands a very large fleet Scorched - The Fallen One (The Dark Voice) - Plans to re-shape the NC universe in his own image - Has a way of reaching goals Omni - some random zergling - Active - Very un-imitating, yet effective - Lacking in many aspects compared to others offense, man Forum Lord - Jim Raynor - Once close with everyone, including Karrigen Glock - A good leader - Wants to bring peace to the universe Legless - Overmind - A legless figure, albiet very powerful. - Live through the centuries Pen - Zeratul - Wishes to defeat the Queen of Blades via any means possible - Wishes to revolutionize the NC universe - Past actions are a burden to carry Pokemon Abrams- Arceus (creator) Joseph- Mew (original) Scorched- Mewtwo (clone) Djinn- Weezing (hidden by a "fog") 123- Electrode (likes to blow things up) Volc- Moltres (has some power, lives in a volcano, fiery) Glock- Slowking (insanely intelligent) Rp- Shiny Rayquaza (keeps order, stops chaos) Bis- Giratina Origin Form (black, renegade, very powerful) Ninja- Ninjask (no explanation required) Forum- Skitty (kitteh!!!!!!) Omni- Magikarp (nobody likes it, very weak, tries to become insanely strong but fails) F3N- Unown (annoying little boogers those lot) Bowswer- Blastoise (watered down mario guy) Eno- Scizor (heavily armored flying thing with ability to cut things in half) Farma- Jynx (farma approved this) Legless- Tornadus/Thundurus (cause a lot of destruction, have no legs) Wayne- Alakazam (can control stuff with its powers) Pie- Munchlax (young, eats a lot) Olaf- Tauros (not very smart, has viking horns) Gnu- Torterra (nice, until you piss it off, also Gnu's favorite besides mewtwo, not insanely strong, but not weak) Don't see youself here? Don't like your pokemon? Talk to me (Gnuispir8) in the wiki chat, I'll do my best to find your best fit. Category:Meta-Articles Category:Players